


His Dark Fantasies

by AnonymousQueen



Series: Dark Desires [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, BDSM, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Bondage, Child Abuse, Choking, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Gangbang, Kidnapping, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Milking, Minor Character Death, Multi, Murder, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Object Penetration, Older Man/Younger Woman, Pain, Porn, Rape, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Serial Killers, Sexual Assault, Sexual Slavery, Stabbing, Toilet Play, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 13:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15535485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousQueen/pseuds/AnonymousQueen
Summary: 16 year old Calyse learns just how dark the real world is when she is taken by notorious murderer Kyron Mackenzie.When Kyron decides to keep Calyse alive as his slave rather than killing her, she is forced to witness Kyron’s dark fetishes and what he truly does to his victims.Will Calyse survive this torture with her body and mind intact? Or will she be broken by the pain she is put through?





	His Dark Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains major parts of gore, rape and assault. Please be aware before reading.

*taken from the daily newspaper* 

KILLER STILL AT LARGE

It has been four months since the first victim of serial killer Kyron Mackenzie had been found, and police are still no closer to catching this man. 

43 year old Mackenzie has been connected to the murders of thirty two females since August. The victims ages vary between 14 year old Amy Kutcher and 39 year old Katherine Delvont. All the victims were brutally assaulted, and sexually assaulted. Each were also found weeks after their disappearance, thrown in a garbage container. 

There are no new leads on finding Mackenzie. Be on the lookout for a 6’2” Caucasian man with dark hair, and grey eyes. 

Call Crimestoppers for more information. 

****************************************

Calyse shivered. The chilly winter winds blew fluffy small snowflakes through the air, many sticking in her long red hair. School had just ended, and Calyse was in a rush to get back home after a stressful day of calculus and chemistry tests.  
She longed to be back in the warmth of her house, a soft blanket wrapped around her with a book in her hand. Maybe even her kitten, Juno, curled up in her lap.  
Calyse shook the thoughts from her head. She knew it wouldn’t be possible. Not with her alcoholic father ordering her around, calling her names and harassing her. 

She turned onto an alleyway branching off from the main road, and walked slowly down the icy pavement, making sure not to fall. If Calyse had to go home, she would take the slowest way possible. The less time spent with her father, the better. 

Dark shadows darted in the alley, making Calyse pause. She knew it was most likely some feral animal, or just her imagination, but she was cautious nonetheless.  
Just as she walked past a dirty garbage container, a large figure jumped out at her, pushing her to the cold, hard road. She screamed, but a gloved hand pressed roughly against her mouth, muffling the noise.  
The figure jumped on top of her, holding her down. He straddled her hips, his weight crushing her. Fear filled her, as she started to hyperventilate, breathing hard, her mind going crazy. Calyse squirmed underneath the figure (who she could make out was male), trying anything to escape. She managed to jab her knee into his crotch hard, making him grunt. He kept his grasp on her firm though. He growled, and brought his hand from her arm, slapping her hard across the face. 

Calyse yelped in pain as her cheek burned. She could feel the blood rushing to her face, turning red. The man latched his fingers around her neck, squeezing hard, cutting off her air. She choked, trying to find any air to breathe, but the man’s fingers only got tighter. Spots swam across her view, her head pounding, as the darkness overtook her, and she fell unconscious.


End file.
